Trousers and Nightmares
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: Round 13 of the quidditch league fanfiction competition. Lily keeps having a re-occurring nightmare and turns to the books then to her boyfriend James for support.


**Trousers and Nightmares**

Team: Pride of portree

Position:  Chaser one

Prompts:  Flaw, nightmare, library

Lily Evans scrolled through yet another book on dreams nightmares and their links to reality. Yet she still could not find a reason for her own re-accruing nightmare. The one that had repeated its self every night over and over for the past week. The one where James would die before her very eyes; there would be a flash of green light, he would drop dead and she would wake herself up drenched in sweat.

"There has to be something" She growled slamming the pages shut. She had spent most of the morning couped up in the Hogwarts library, where all she had done was add to her frustrations.

Admitting defeat she returned the book to it's rightful place and bid a good bye quietly to the librarian. It was close to midday by the time she returned to the head students common room. James was laying on the couch contently eating a sandwhich. He raised his eye brows at her as a recognition of her arrival, swallowing before he spoke.

"Find anything?" He asked

"Nothing. It just must be the stress of newts and the war and everything getting to me" She sighed.

"Probably love, over complicating things has always been a flaw for you." He replied as she seated himself beside her.

A flaw hmm?

"Are you saying I'm flawed Potter? I thought you said I was prefect in every possible way?" She teased him, he gulped.

"You are love. I just meant your so perfect I look past all your little faults or flaws. I love you?" He said carefully.

She laughed at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead affectionately. He smiled at her and returned her affections with a kiss on the cheek. Before she knew it Lily was being hauled up onto his lap and treated to a full on snogging session of passionate kisses on her lips and neck.

She sighed and leaned into him running her hands through his already ridiculously messy hair. She felt him smile against her lips and he let his hands wander and travel all over her body. She shiver under the pleasure of his touch.

He bravely slipped his hands beneath her shirt and skirted them up her body, admiring every little curve. He made sure to never push the limits though. Now after years of pining he had finally got his girl and he was not about to stuff it up by crossing the line.  
There would be times he hoped in future when clothes would not separate them from one another's touch, when they could be simply be. But it was far too early in both the day and their relationship for that just yet. For now he was quite content.

As was Lily from the sounds she was making, her soft sighs and moans against his mouth brought him to the edge of going wild. He loved this feeling and he truly loved her.

"Do you remember what it was that made me chance my mind about you?" She whispered against his ear.

"I do believe it was my dashing good looks, charm and my sexy companion Sirius" he joked, he waited for her playful scowl.

"I'm only joking love. I do believe it was Valentines day of last year, I do distinctively remember becoming friends after that."

"And why is that?" She hummed nuzzling into his chest and tracing her fingers over his shirt buttons.

"Well I do believe it was the white rose I gave you when I also returned your stolen belongings since it.."

"traditionally symbolise new beginnings" She finished for him. "I remember you telling me. All the other girls flowers started to perish in the heat. But mine lasted fine all day, and continued to thrive when I pit it in water"

"A simple charm my dear to keep it hydrated." He smiled.

"I still have it you know" She replied quietly.

"You do? How?" He asked surprised, lifting her up to see her face.

"Well I pressed it in my transfiguration book" She blushed.

He grinned and kissed her again.

"Do you still cherish our first kiss as well"

She smiled fondly at the memory. They had been lounging in the grass beneath the tree beside the lake. They had been with their selective group of friends but it had been as though they were alone.

He had sappily made daisy chains with her and they had thrown the freshly cut grass at one another. It was then in heat and laughter of the moment that she had boldly kissed him full on the mouth.

"I think I might yes" She replied cheekily.

Nervously she let her hands do a little exploration of their own. She raked my fingers slowly across his chest down to where his belt line met his hips. She tugged his shirt up a little and ran one of my fingers against the hem of his pants. James groaned and kissed her again his tongue stroked along her bottom lip. Her hands travelled back up his body under his shirt. She felt every ripple, every intake of breath and it was exhilarating.

James felt like his flesh was positively on fire with her touch. He tangled his hands in her, nipping at her lips softly. He released one from her tight ginger curls and felt over over her abdomen and small of her back under her shirt. Rubbing up and down her side he avoided moving his hands higher to feel her breasts. His hands trembled any time he even came close. She pulled away from him and pressed her forehead against his . She looked deep into his eyes through the lenses of his glasses.

"Stay with me tonight? So I don't have nightmares" She asked lovingly.

"Of course I will my dear""Oh and another thing..." She added

"And what is that my love?"

"I hope you don't mind but I often sleep naked in this warmer weather" She winked. He gulped.

"Well... so long as you don't have a problem with me being shirtless that should be fine." He held his composure as best he could. But her next sentence made him loose it.

"So long as the trousers come off too"


End file.
